1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fast inserting connecting structure for fitting light, and especially to a fast inserting connecting structure to be fast and conveniently used with a connecting device provided on an electrical connecting end of a neighboring fitting light or a power line and extension line to be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting light or lighting rope system comprises mainly lamp strings having light emitting or flashing function in a flexible and transparent pipe. It is advantageous in providing a unique decorative effect as provided by a neon tube by light emitting and flashing of a lot of lamp bulbs through a transparent pipe. With the flexible structure which is plastic, the fitting light can be used in various fields for decoration with various patterns. For example, it can be hung on a surface of a building, or can be wrapped on a broad wall with a given pattern to form a marvelous and attractive large light emitting or flashing pattern. And more, it can be wrapped to form on a frame various given shapes such as a heart, a star and a snowman etc. as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,317 and 4,812,956.
In using such a fitting light, it can have any of various decorative patterns in pursuance of designed patterns or requirement of customers. Hence in manufacturing in factories, fitting lights are all in rolled forms. A user buying a fitting light in a rolled form can make cutting according to indicative marks to obtain desired lengths and then the lengths are taken for connection.
FIG. 1 shows a connecting mode of such a conventional fitting light, assuming that a conduit 10 therein is a power line, the end of the power line 10 is provided with an end piece 11, while the end of a desired length of a fitting light 12 cut is provided with holes 121, 122 for connecting. A connecting seat 13 is provided on the two opposite sides thereof with metallic guide pins 131 and 132 respectively, the guide pins 131 and 132 can be inserted respectively into corresponding holes 121, 122 of the end piece 11 and the fitting light 12; then a connecting piece is used to ensure the connection. In the drawing shown, the structure of the connecting piece often used includes two semi-cylindrical housing parts 14, 15. The housing part 14 is provided with four corner screw holes 16, while the housing part 15 is provided at the corresponding positions with holes 17 for locking therein screws 18 to connect the power line 10 with the fitting light 12.
The structure of the conventional connecting piece of a fitting light has its disadvantage residing in that, when in assembling, screwing in of the screws 18 into the two mutually separated semi-cylindrical housing parts 14, 15 makes the operation of connecting more trouble, time consuming and inconvenient. And a fitting light available in a roll not only renders a consumer to feel complicated and bothersome in requiring a tool to cut and to lock for assembling, but also is uneasy to meet the severer requirement of safety standard of some countries in that the roll of fitting light is cut according to the individually desired length before connecting.
Although the U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,317 disclosed a connecting device for the end of a fitting light, the connecting device includes a plurality of cylinders which must be mutually fitted over and rotated for connection, and includes nuts and sockets. It is complicated as to the components, and is bothersome and inconvenient as to operation of connecting.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fast inserting connecting structure for a fitting light; it can render the fitting light to make connection fast and conveniently without a tool or professional technique, or only with a simple tool. The fitting light can also be conveniently connected with a power line, an extension line or an end cap to be connected.
To get the above stated object, in the present invention, the connecting areas of the fitting light and another fitting light or a related power line, extension line or end cap have cooperative connecting ends, the connecting ends are provided near by themselves an inserting connecting device for mutual connection. So that when the connecting ends are connected by insertion, the inserting connecting device can directly be connected by insertion with the fitting light or its related power line or extension line.
The inserting connecting device has external sleeves including inserting connecting ends and slipping-over connecting ends, the external sleeves can be movable, or can be movable at one side but fixed at the other side.
In a practicable embodiment of the present invention, the inserting connecting ends of the inserting connecting device can be a plurality of single lugs, while the slipping-over connecting ends thereof can be provided each with two separated lugs for mutual connecting.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the inserting connecting ends of the inserting connecting device can be extended elastic hooking pieces, while the slipping-over connecting ends thereof can be provided with corresponding holes for mutual connecting.
In a further practicable embodiment of the present invention, the external sleeves of the inserting connecting device can be provided with a plurality of axial strips separately arranged on the peripheries of them to allow mutual connecting of them; the axial strips have peripheral recesses to be used to bind and connect them.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.